


A Shiver (a short)

by HakuryuKagami



Series: SH-Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuryuKagami/pseuds/HakuryuKagami
Summary: To come back to writing i want to write some shorts. I eather use prompts or write little scenes i plan on maybe using later for other projetcts.This time i use the Prompt: Two OCs run into each other in a public space and make a scene about itand chose my OC's Uriel and Metatron.





	A Shiver (a short)

Uriel walked down the crowded street. It was lunchtime and the people around him where all carrying boxes of chines or idian food, somtimes even soups. Other just carried multiple boxes of pizzas throught the street. Humans needed to consume food, he knew that. But how all these creatures acted to lunchtime in the city centre was still weird to him. 

As he made his way through the masses of people he dodged every person that wasn't recognising his prensence and was about to hit him, and that in such a gacious way.  
As he passed a crossing he felt a shiver down his spine. Like a cloud wind came up and bew away the comfortable warmth of the gently sunlight that lit City.  
He looked around, his senses could lie. Something was here. He had to be cautious, if he wasn't it could meant his death, or even worse: the death of all of these civilists.  
It is definitively something high ranked... and since it's unlikely that one of my sibling is here...

Nervously he scanned his flied of view, checking for anything unusual or supernatural.  
But nothing was to be seen.  
Did his senses played with him? No that had to be impossible.  
He looked behind himself, but there as well, was nothing to be seen.  
He continued walking the whole time to not call attention to himself. But if he felt the power, the other one would, too, whoever it was. Uriel wasn't just any angel after all, meaning he would either frighten away his opponent with sheer presence alone, or, in worst case, would attract potential enemies.  
He was looking around again. Hoping he didn't have to start a fight here, in the masses of people. If he had to, alot of them would die.  
He didn't want to think about that and shook his head to concentrate to get where he wanted to.  
Another crossing came up and he had to stop, as the green light changed to red before he could reach the road.  
As he waited the feeling suddelny disapeared. Uriel sighted in relief, but before he could go back to his happy enthusastic mood. his neck hairs stood up again. He felt someone lean on his back. A Breath on his ear.  
He didn't hasitate and shoves his left elbow back into the strangers stomache, and right after punched him with the same arm in the face. 

"Ouch why did you that?", Uriel turned around, a little slower than the attacks from before.  
"Met?! What the? What are you doing here?", he screamed at the other.  
The other Angel rubbed his nose to soothe the pain a bit " Could ask you the same. You're punches are incredible."  
"WELL, i thought you were a de-" he stopped midsentence, when he realised that people started staring at them. "I thought you were some creep!" he lowered his voice, but he was still energetic enought to catch other people attention.  
"Ay, don't make a fuss, little one.", Metatron replied,"You sure are energetic, all the people are watching"  
"And whose fault do you think that is? Don't act as if you are some pervert!", his voice got louder again, and more people stopped or walked slower to see if something worse would happen.  
Metatron chuckled and "Ah, don't be like that, i was just joking. Don't take it so serious"  
"YOU SCARED ME"  
"Don't be such a child Uriel, you can't always continue to be a scaredy-cat." Metatron had a toothy grin on his face.  
"Stop being such a Dickhead, you fucking jerk."


End file.
